Forget the future, Remember the past
by JanieJoy'sTicklish
Summary: What happens when Alice soon misses The Hatter? When her feelings for him have been comfirmed by a letter? And now they are seprated. That won't last long. Now what could happen when to old enimies return, could all be spoiled? Extreme AliceXHatter!
1. Chapter 1

"I have no idea." And I see him, again. Every night since I left. Those wide eyes filled with pain. His bright orange mess of hair sticking out underneath his hat. His precious hat that he will have forever. Why does it matter? I can't see him anymore. That's gone. I'm an apprentice now. My name is Alice Kingsley, I'm now an apprentice, I'm on a boat, and I slayed the Jabbawalkie. Though that doesn't matter. I just saved an entire place that I can barely remember. _God, why must the Hatter always right? _Those memories are slowly slipping away, wonderland, the queens, the twins, Ches, and The Hatter. "You can always stay." And then I'm awakened from my new reoccurring dream. I sit up and pull down my covers so I can free my arms to wipe the wetness away from my face. _Why did I finally realize what I_ _was leaving after I'm already gone, away from my only happiness?_ I think to myself while trying comfort myself when I find the three long marks on my right arm. _"At least let me bind it for you"_ I hear the Cheshire cat say as I remember one of our encounters." Why am I such a stupid girl?" I ask myself quietly as I stand to find my journal with my sketches of the Hatter and Ches. "I wonder what the Hare has thrown at Hatter lately?" I ask myself quietly as I turned the cover to find the note the Hatter hid in my dreams as I left. "Dear Alice, please come back. I know you have been planning to leave since you first got here and decided to write this to try and to bring you back. Please. Alice, you've made me wait before. Here, we don't age. I can wait forever, but you will just slowly be taken from me. Please come back. I love you. Every time I got a chance to kiss you, you were either to small, or to tall. Or when you were just right, I couldn't bring myself to it. Please come back. -Hatter"


	2. Chapter 2 The quest of for love

Me: I need at least 5 reviews to write the next chapter so ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^

* * *

_Why did she have to go? I really hope she got my letter…._ "Hatter, what's wrong?" Mallymkun asked concerned for her friend. " The same thing that's wrong with us all. I've lost my head. I've gone absolutely bonkers, like all of the good people…." He said while looking down, messing with his still filled tea cup. He missed Alice with all of his heart. _Why didn't you just tell her how you felt you bloody coward._ "Hatter, is there not enough sugar in you tea? You usually have had at least 7 refills by now." She said as she pointed to the now setting sun. " I just don't feel like tea today Mallymkun, I'm just feeling a little down." He said as the first of many tears streamed down his covered face. "Excuse me" He said as he got up from their crowded table to find cover in the woods so he could sob over his lost love freely.

He silently raced through the woods to find his tree that was his friend that his was able to wrap his arms around her just like he could with her. His pet, that left him, without knowing a reason to stay. _You bloody coward. She was your only happiness. You knew she would come back last time, she had to. Now, she might never come. She's probably already forgot us all over again. She won't remember. She doesn't even care about you like you do. You love her, she likes you. There's no way she would care. Everyone already knows what's wrong with you. You don't need to hide it, stop being a bloody coward. You need there support.__** We don't need their bloody help.**__ But they're our friends!__** They'll just tell you that you should have told her that you love her.**__ But I should have! _He said as he thrashed around, kicking the trees around him when he looked at **his** tree and imagined Alice's face in the tree.

_**You need to find her. She's yours. No one can take her from you. Find her. Find the place that she stands, where you can finally tell her how much she means to you. Where your lips can finally meet hers.**__ That's all the motivation I need._ He thought to his fierce other side as he broke out in a run towards the former table where they always stayed during the red queens ruled._ After I grab my protection, I will find my love and never let her go again._

* * *

Me: OK! Time to review!

Hatter: Aw, but I want to know what happens!

Alice:So do I!

Me: Well, I already wrote to today! That was pretty nice of me.

Mallymkun: I thought you did it cuz you were going to forget-

Me: Do you want a part in this story?

Mallymkun: Yes mum!

March Hare: Wait, can I do the thingie mabobber?!?!? I'LL THROW SOMFING AT YOU!

Me: OK you stupid getto rabbit!

March Hare: We do **NOT** own Alice in Wonderland.

Me: I wish I did though! I need **5 reviews to write the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 I can't do this on my own

Me:Ok, I probably couldn't wait to post this because this is my first story and I really love to do this so, ^^ Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this characters. I wish I did though…..=^.^=

* * *

While thinking of a way back to her Hatter, she stands up to gather her things from the room she stayed in. As she closed her bag with some clothing, food, money, and her journal, she hears a soft knock on her door. "Who is it?" She calls out curiously to find out who would knock on her door at this late at night. "Just me." Lord Ascot calls from behind the closed door. "Come in." She calls while hiding her bag so he wouldn't know she was planning on leaving. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why are you awake at this hour?" She asked when she saw his eyes dart to the place where she hid her bag. "I could ask you the same every night since we started this trip." He said informing her that he knew she was up every night.

She was very quiet but he was one of the lightest sleepers of them all. "How did you kn-" She was cut off by his hand placed gently over her mouth. "Why have you packed your things?" He asked while pulling out her bag and opening it to see what she packed. He pulled out the journal and removed his hand. "Are this characters you have dreamt up?" He asked opening the journal and not noticing the letter that she treasured more then her life fall to the floor. She quickly fell to the ground to grab the letter before something happened to it. "Um, can you explain to me why your on the floor?" He said when he saw her on her knees holding a piece of paper to her chest and letting out a large sigh. "I'm sorry, this paper just means a lot to me. Its really expensive." She said making up any excuse she could use to get him to not question her. _I need to leave. I can't stay here with this people. None of them understand me. Only father did. "You could always stay."_ She sees yet again, the Hatter that would do anything for her._** Did you ever notice how he tried to protect you?**__ Leave me alone.__** Hey, its not my fault you didn't notice when you were actually THERE with him.**__ I bet no one else knows but me and him._ She thought to her inner Alice that has not left her alone when it came to the Hatter since she left Wonderland. "Alice? Alice! Are you out to tea?" He said leaning down to snap in her face. "What? Oh I'm sorry. I was just, um, I was just thinking about a dream I had." She said not wanting him to think she was insane.

"Well then. What are this characters you have drawn?" He asked as he turned the page to see the smiling cat. "Is this a smiling cat?" He asked confused to what he found. "Yes and I would like it very much if you gave that back to me" She said standing up and reaching for her journal. "I shall give you back your journal when you tell me why you are packing" He said pulling back the journal so it was out of her reach._ Why am I his apprentice again? __**Because you didn't want to be a burden on mother.**__ Shush! _"I'm going back to London. I have a better plan for my life then to stay with you and stay an apprentice." She said angered that she had to tell him. "Well, and what would that be?" He said closing the journal and crossing his arms. "I plan to marry." She said. She wasn't technically lying. She did plan to marry sooner or later, but not where he thought she meant. "Well that's wonderful! Now how do you plan on getting back. We have been traveling for 3 days and its not like I can turn the boat around." He said though he knew he could. "Now, do we have a liar?" She asked spying at him from the corner of her eye, knowing that he could in fact turn the ship around. "What? I cannot!" He said with a bright red blush seeping across his face and under his muttonchops. She then moved forward to grab her sketch pad from him. She brought the book up and smacked him gently on the side of his face. "Sir, I am in no means to have to wait longer than I need to. You turn this boat around or you'll have to deal with a new form of hell" She threatened getting very angry and impatient. She say the fear in his eyes as he turned and raced out of the room. She heard his heavy footsteps leading towards the captains room as a smile of triumph spread across her face. _My dear Hatter, I shall be there soon._

* * *

Did you like it? Im so happy about where this story is headed. Well,, what do you guys think?

Hatter: I absolutely love it!!

Alice: I think it's sweet!Lord Ascot: I would never be scared of Alice!

Alice: *grabs by hair* Ill be back my Hatter! I'm just gonna make him scared of me……*laughs evilly then blows kiss to hatter*

Me:Well then, um I need 5 reviews!


	4. Chapter 4 The unexpected big head

Me: Omg! You guys make me feel so loved! I still think I suck though, well anyways,

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS!

* * *

_**Run, you must get to your Alice.**__ I'm running as fast as I can! We need the sword first anyway. It might persuade the Queen to let me go to the overland.__** Just go without her damn permission! Don't be a bloody pussy! **__I Wouldn't be able to anyways! I don't know how to get there so I need her help anyways! No calm down you fucking idiot._ He argued with his other half until he noticed familiar surroundings. _After I grab this we are off to-_ He was cut of when he saw a very out of place couple sitting at the old tea table sipping at empty cups. "Well, if it isn't the Mad Hatter." The male with the heart eye patch over his left eye said gleefully. "Ah, the traitor, and I thought you liked my head." He heard from the large headed woman. _**Remember, you talk to them and you'll be banished with them!**_ _I know! I just need to get the sword!_ He told his other self in his mind as his eyes searched for the sword. "Are you looking for this?" The large headed woman asked while pulling the vorple sword from under the table. His mismatched eyes widen in fear not knowing if he would be able to hold his tongue. "You know, Ilosovic and have been discussing Alice's cowardliness. Do you have anything to say about her?" She said knowing she struck a nerve. A smile slowly spread across her lips as she saw the pain in his eyes become replaced by the anger. He was completely outrage that the lowly likes of her could talk about **his** like that. He slowly walked over toward to former Red Queen.

_**This stupid low life is just sitting there talking about YOUR happiness! YOUR LIFE! YOU JUST CAN'T SIT THERE AND TAKE IT!**_ The Hatter was so pissed off at this insane, sadistic excuse for a woman that he had to bite his tongue so hard that he tasted the sweet yet salty blood coming from underneath his teeth. He could help. He had to deal with her. "So, the queen that was so easily defeated is going to sit there and be a poor loser? You can not sit there and say your better. You would have done exactly the same! If you have anything to say its that you at least had 1 person that loved you and even Alive won him over! He said lose his temper to realize the consequences.

The queen was so in shocked she wasn't able to notice the Hatter stealing the vorple from her had as she just stared in shock at the spot where he was just standing. Before she could reply, he raced away before he used the sword for some thing else….


	5. The friends, The Problems, and The Hole

Me: I cant wait. Ok no more having to have certain amount of reviews. Enjoy! OH! AND I don't own any of these characters. Though I wish I did. TT^TT

* * *

Alice slowly moved back to her bed to try and sleep._ I will see you soon Tarrant. I don't care what I will have to do, I will be with._ She thought over and over to herself the same things over and over again, attempting to calm herself enough to sleep. _What's wrong with me? A moment ago when I found I was going to see him, I was so happy. Now, I just feel like there's something wrong._

_Your going to see Hatter, be happy.__** You know you could be going mad.**__ Well, right now that wouldn't be the best of my luck._ After her internally conversation, she felt the ship gently start to turn. She heard a nagging come from Lord Ascot. The boat abruptly started turning around faster and she fell out of her bed when she didn't brace herself. She landed quietly on the cold wood floor and just sat there, crossed legged.

Within moments, she felt the boat almost shot ahead as people on deck could be heard running around franticly. She then heard soft grumbles coming from the rooms around her. _Well, I guess I can't really tell him never mind now.__** I would never let you do that. You need the Hatter. **__I, I don't need him!_ She raged on with herself for what felt like hours. "I DON'T NEED HIM!" She cried out feeling not at all like herself. 'I just really, really, really, want him." She said as she threw her face into her pillow to muffle any other sudden out breaks.

"Knock, Knock?" Lord Ascot said while opening her door without knocking. "AAHH! Oh, I'm sorry. You frightened me." She said blushing as she realized she jumped out of her bed and was now on the floor. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry dear Alice. I have just come to inform you that we shall be back in London sometime tomorrow." He said while offering his hand to help her up. Se casually brushed his hand away. "But, I thought we have been traveling for three days?" She asked confused at how quickly they could get there. "Yes, but to your advantage, the winds are in our favor m'lady." He said smiling as she pulled herself back onto the bed. "Now, while you please try to sleep? I will wake you when we near land." He said worried about how distant her eyes looked. "Of course. Good night." She said while crawling back into bed.

As she laid her head on her soft pillow after her room was now empty except for her, she tried to relax. Soon, she didn't notice she was soon asleep until she saw a pair of sad mismatched eyes. "You could always stay." Soon, she saw herself back at the battlefield she just slayed the Jabberwocky on and brought the red queen to her down fall. "What a wonderful, mad, crazy idea." She hears a familiar yet unknown voice. Soon she realized that the happy soft voice that she heard speak, was her own. _There's just something different about that voice and my voice._ Before she could understand anything, the Hatter lent in to her and whispered in her ear "Mmmmhmhmhhmhumh." "Hatter what's wrong with your voice?" She asked the Hatter thinking he was just searching for a new game for them to play.

All to quickly, she was pulled from her dream. Though as usual, his sad but still so beautiful eyes lingered for as long as it could until Lord Ascot came into the picture and swung away the eyes just like they were vapor, like a certain smiling cat she knew. "Alice, we have made it!" Lord Ascot shouted as Alice finally opened her eyes from her already unrest full sleep. "What, I don't care. Leave me be you stupid rabbit…." She said still half asleep and still dreaming of the Hatter. "March Hare, go away!" She shouted while pulling the cover over her eyes so she could continue her dream that she desperately wanted to understand. " A hare you say? What is, never mind. UP!" He shouted pulling her blanket to find her only in her night gown that was slightly see through. He automatically covered his eyes when he noticed her almost bare stomach. Alice felt coldness and that finally woke her up. She looked down to see why she was cold and saw her nightgown, then Lord Ascot. A bright red blush spread across her face very quickly. She sat up quickly and pulled the blanket up to cover her. "Ok, I'm covered." She said not really able to say decent because she couldn't be until he left." I'm so sorry Alice! I came in here to tell you we just docked and you are free to leave." He said after removing his hand and turning to face her. Hearing this she almost jumped right there on the spot to run out the door. He saw she was eager to leave so he quickly made his way back to his study.

She quickly jumped up when her door was closed. She pulled out a dark blue dress that was a soft velvet material and quickly pulled it over her head. She raced to her dresser and grabbed her brush, wondering what to with her hair. She then quickly gave up and raced to her bag. In record time, she raced up the ships staircase that lead up to the dock where she could escape this place. She then noticed she had no shoes and pulled a pair of flats from her bag and placed them on her feet before breaking out into a sprint to reach the rabbit hole that was not far from here. Or at least she felt it wasn't far from here.

She raced onto her old masters property not caring about where she was as long as she got back to her Hatter. She quickly looked into the rabbit hole to make sure it was the right one. Of course it was. No rabbit would make a hole big enough for a human to travel through. She jumped in feet first while shutting her eyes tightly. _Lets hope that we don't have to go on another quest or anything like that._ She told to herself internally remembering her battle with the Jabberwocky that had happened not even a month ago.

With that, she fell down the rabbit hole, once again. This time to find her Hatter.


	6. Happiness, Madness, and Sadness

Me: Lazy today. Me don't own!

* * *

He raced through the forest after his strange encounter with the former queen and knave of hearts. _I wonder why they were even there? I wonder why they were there and there? _He started his internal ramble as he looked of to the side of him and saw a perfect spot for a tea table. While running the Hatter imagined what it would be like to move their tea table again. It was rather hard last time. The hare refused to part with his house. He made all of us help him move it. Luckily, if they did want to move it, Hatter had installed wheels and a motor knowing the Hare like change sometimes._ I wonder where we are?__** We are all most to the white castle. Can't you tell by the colors slowly fading to white?**__ Oh, that would explain why I'm playing I spy with myself and losing? __**Ya, sure. Whatever….**_ His fiercer side never was very mad. He only had a temper. _How can I be mad when my madness isn't mad? How could madness be mad? Maybe if Mad and Happy got into a fight then it would be ang-_

He was cut of by the sight of the white castle. He saw outside, only a few hundred yard from him, the white queen.

"Hello little tree. Have you been getting enough sunlight through all of this larger ones?" The queen asked sweetly to the smallest little tree in this garden. The poor cherry blossom tree seemed sad. "Maybe if you talk to the little tree every day it will get better." He said walking up slowly towards the queen not wanting to startle her. "That's a great idea." She turned to face the person that gave her that idea. She looked up to far and saw a dark high top hat sitting on a sea of enraged fire colored hairs. She didn't even need to see his face to tell it was the hatter. Though, because she wanted to know if he was already because of sad tone she looked in to his sad mismatched eyes. She looked from his green eye to the slightly yellowier eye and all she saw was pain, loneliness, and pleading. "What is the reason for our joyous reunion?" She asked wanting to not ask about what is probably secret matters. "My queen, I'm sorry but this is not so joyous." He said. She noticed he had lost part of his madness. _Its not there, he's not there. He's up there. _She thought to herself as she looked up towards where she believed was otherland.

He was surprised she didn't automatically ask him what was wrong. He noticed that he was losing the brightness in his eyes. The muchness was being drained of him. His hair was being drained to. His once bright hair was slowly dulling. Not as quick as his eyes though. He started thinking of where the muchness was being drained.

_Maybe it's being drained into the ground? _Think this would help he started jumping as high as he could trying to see if it was true._ Darn, my muchness is still gone.__** How do you know?**__ Because, my muchness always made me smile if I was happy. __**But your not happy. Remember? She's still not here. Remember your where going to find her?**_

With that the Hatter remembered why he was here. He was brought back to focus, finding the White Queen staring at him like he might have gotten better. But when she saw his eyes become unglazed she saw his brightness slipping away again. " I bet his muchness is going to replace the hole Alice made in his heart." She said to herself, not realizing that she was thinking out loud. The Hatter had heard this statement and his dulling eyes became saucers.

"What hole?!? If there's a hole in my heart, that means I will die!" He shouted as he placed both hands over where heart is and started rubbing the spot confused. "No Hatter, its not like an actual hole. it's a part of your life that can only be filled by one person. And your person is Alice." She said moving his hand from his chest and holding it while putting her other hand on the side of his face. "So, I'm not going to die?" He asked hopeful. She saw a little gleam in his eye and saw not all was lost for him. " I sincerely hope not because, as I have heard, there is a special warrior looking for you." She said, ending with a poke on his nose. She saw his eyes open as wide as they could and a grin the Cheshire Cat would want more than his hat any day. Within seconds, his absolute happiness turned into pure worry. Through his mind he remembered the Red Queen and Knave of Hearts. "Where is she?" He asked as his grin slid off of his face and went into his pocket to be saved when he knew Alice was alright.

"From what I have heard, she's on her way to your table." She said worried at the sudden change in facial expressions. "Why? She asked confused. "Because our table has been relocated and now the Red Queen and Knave of Hearts are there." He said grimly as he knew what would happen if he didn't get there before her.


	7. The story from both sides

She raced through the familiar forest._ At least its only been a few days since you were here._ With a smile on her face, she knew she would be in the Hatters arm very soon. She was so happy that she stopped paying attention to the ground, and soon felt her foot get caught and she felt her become on the ground. She felt like her fall toke eons, about half way down she saw Hatter run into her view. After she saw him, she smiled and didn't have a clue why. Before she knew it, she felt a hard unforgiving rock hit her head. And she was taken to darkness. The emptiness.

The raced as fast as his legs could carry him. This time, he pushed his legs so hard, that he knew his ankles would be sore for a while after this. He raced through trees to find Alice, but not the way she should be. He saw her falling just inches from the ground when a grin was slapped on her face. He felt the horror of **his** Alice hitting her soft, pretty little head on a sharp stone that seemed to be there just to take away his life.

He sprinted to spot where Alice landed with here eyes closed, but with that sweet smile still covering her face. He reached towards her face and stopped, his hand hanging mid air just inches from her face. He smelled an all to familiar smell coming from Alice.

He knew what women had to deal with after a certain age, and Alice was old enough. Not smelling the blood from her more private area, he followed the smell towards her head. He hadn't realized she hit her head that hard. He became in sudden alarm as he heard an evil voice coming from behind him. "I could've sworn I heard something from over her." The queen said while coming closer to him and his bleeding life. He placed his hands under her knees and shoulders and lifted her body. He expected her to weigh a little more than she had. To him, it was just like carrying the Hare and Cheshire cat at the same time. After making sure she was alive, he broke out in a fast but steady run. He watched his feet almost the entire time except when he looked at Alice because she would mumble things like 'the stupid bloody butter' or 'the queen has my knickers'. When he heard that he just had to laugh at the sleeping girl in his arms.

He neared the White Castle once again, this time, not caring if he startled the Queen. Though he could startle anyone right now. He was breathing very heavy. Not from the fact that he was worn out, but that he thought he might lose his Alice. As he neared to garden where he found the Queen last time, she turned from the small tree she was talking to, to see Alice in his arms. She waited there for him until he jogged next to her. Where she joined him and started him to feel her in.

"What happened?"

"She fell."

"Is she ok?"

"Her head is bleeding"

"Lets take her to Mallymkun."

All he could do was nod. He feared that his voice would break and he would cry. He wouldn't cry until he knew she was not going to make it. 'HATTER!" The queen shouted in his face as he was standing in Mallymkun's room where she had a bed she used to fix people when injured. She maybe be small, but Mallymkun was the best doctor around. "I'm fine" He said in a very high voice that if he wasn't so upset, he would love how high he got. He gently placed her down on the bed and titled her head so the injured area was facing Mallymkun. From where he was standing, he could see her beautiful face perfectly.

He marveled at her face. Soon, he crouched down so he was on the same level as her unconscious figure. He started to stroke her cheek when he felt her stir under his hand. He quickly removed his hand from her face to see if she was waking up. He saw her brilliant blue eyes open and stare in wonder at him. "Um, who are you?"

She opened her eyes to find a very strange figure staring at her. Not very far from his face. Before she said anything, she realized how much she wanted to close the distance between them. To keep herself from making a mistake, Alice deicide to actually figure out where she was. " Um, who are you?" Was all she could pull together. When she saw how sad the strange figure in front of her, she felt like she wanted to comfort him. She sat up slowly to find she felt very well. Except for her head. She had no headache, just this throbbing that was very annoying and distracting. She reached up to feel her head when she noticed a head sitting upon her head. She grabbed the hat and remembered something. "Am I in Wonderland?" She had no idea where the name came from, but she hoped they said yes. She saw the man that was before just inches from her lose some of his sadness. She looked deep into his mismatched eyes. "Yes my dear." She heard the woman standing behind the man say. She looked towards the woman and was in awe.

The woman was beautiful! Alice felt slightly jealous. The woman had snow white hair following down to the small of her back with the perfect amount of shine in it. She had beautifully full lips that had a dark, dark red on that made her pale skin look even paler. She had this sweet way of talking that made Alice feel safer. She couldn't keep her attention there because she felt the need to look back into the strange mans eyes.

She looked at the features of this man. His bright fire orange hair that was tangled and sticking out of the sides of his two sides of his face. She looked back at his eyes and looked at how beautiful the makeup (or at least she thought it was makeup) made him look. He had a brilliant shade of purple surrounding his eyes and trailing half way down the sides of his nose. He had these sparkly little lines under his lower eyelid that looked like a second set of eyelashes. She looked down at his lips and saw he had a slight smile sitting there. "What are you smiling about?" She asked playfully. "This is how I always wanted, I mean imagined someone from the otherland would look at me like." Alice was to busy studying his lips to notice his slip up.

With that, Alice grabbed the hat of her head and looked at it closely. She saw how much the hat would look good on him. She gently placed the hat on top of his head. She studied how the hat him even cuter._ Wait, you just met him, well I think so at least. You shouldn't think he's cute!__** But you have meet him.**__ Oh that's not far. I got amnesia but you didn't? Wow, I am mad._ With that she remembered what his name was, or what people called him. "Mad Hatter!" She said as she flew of the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into the crook of his neck. After a second of realization, she realized, her, Alice, a 19 year old, just jumped into a strangers arms and forehead was practically giving him a hickey. The Hatter on the other hand, was quite enjoying the affection she was showing. He watched as she stared at him, studying his face. He always imagined her looking at him like this. But out of love, not confusion. He was to happy that she was back. He noticed she placed his hat back on him after he put it over the rest of her injured head. After a few moments of silence, out of nowhere, he found her in his arms, rubbing her face in the his neck. Without her able to her him over her shouting, he whispered, "Glad your back love."


	8. A Scare and a Promise

Far too soon, the hug ended too soon for both of them. She suddenly was startled from a cough coming from behind the man she was hugging. She moved her head to see who had made the noise and saw the Queen standing very elegantly near the door. "Alice, tonight, at the ball, you need an escort. And well, all of the others that you know are taken." She lied knowing that they both desperately wanted to go with each other, but would probably never be able to ask the other. "Um, then, Hatter?" She said knowing that he would accept the invitation. "Alice, I would be much honored to escort you to the ball." He said with another Cheshire grin on his face.

"Wait, what ball?" Alice asked, realizing what she just heard. "The ball in you're honoring your return." The Queen said looking at the young girl in amazement. She was sitting in the Hatter's lap and still had her arms around his neck in an almost chokehold. Alice soon noticed what she was doing when she started to pull away from the Hatter who was blushing a deep scarlet color and tightening his arms around her waist. He saw the brilliant pink blush spreading across her beautiful face. He felt her slowly move out of his grasp when he remembered that she did not love him. If she did, she had forgotten him._** But she glomped you! She remembers you!**__ Then why would she pull away? __**Because she was embarrassed! **_His other side was so engrossed in the dream that Alice loved him back. Alice looked at the Hatter as she moved away. His eyes where a yellowish-green.

She seemed to miss his old his matched eyes._ Why should I miss his eyes? __**You ask yourself that while you are sitting in his lap, arms around his neck, with him staring into your eyes as if you are his world. That's very nice.**_After a moment of thought, she looked back into his eyes and saw what seemed to be despair. "What's wrong?" Alice asked not realizing what she was still doing.

After He thought to his other side about Alice, a strange thought came into his head. He saw Alice and himself running on the shore of the Queen's beach. She was wearing a beautiful braid down her back as they played 'Catch the Hatter'. She was quite good at the game. Maybe it was because he wanted her to catch him. She continued running until she ran until the Hatter caught her in his warm embrace. He was suddenly brought back to reality by a pair of porcelain-skinned fingers snapping in his face.

"Hatter!" Alice shouted at the Mad Man that was not there, though his body stayed. "I'm fine," He said realizing where he was. He heard how high his voice got. "Oh, that's a marvelously high pitch." He said as he felt a ramble coming on. "You know, ravens love to sing in high pitched tones. The raven-" He was cut of by her soft hands on the sides of his face.

"I'm fine." He said looking into Alice's blue eyes. The Queen realizing what was happening between them beckoned Mallymkun out of the room to leave the Hatter and Alice to themselves.

She looked into his eyes and saw something that she felt herself. Wanting. She had no idea why she felt the need to stay there forever. He saw a bright pink blush spread across her face. "Alice, um, do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" He asked wanting to calm her down.

"No clue. Would you mind telling me?" She said moving her hands from his face and slowly sliding of his legs. She sat in front of him with her legs crossed with her dress covering her legs. "I don't know." He said with a smile. She saw his eyes light up and become a beautiful shade of green and yellow. He saw her looking mainly at his eyes as though they were on fire. She looked at them as if they were about to jump out of his skull and attack her.

"My dear, what worries you?" He said placing a hand on hers. She looked down at his hand as a red blush spread across her face. "I feel like I'm forgetting the most important thing in my life. As if I'm replacing it." She said as she felt a tear fall off her face and on to his hand. He quickly pulled his hand back wondering what just feel on his hand. He saw a smile droplet of water on the back of his hand. As soon as he saw what was on his hand, he knew what it was. He put his hand gently under her chin and pulled her face up to see him.

"Alice, I hate to see you with your eyes becoming dehydrated. What is wrong with you?" He asked as he felt his madness seeping into his voice box.

"I just am scared. Okay?" She said not wanting to smile as she felt like she would lose more of the hidden memories. She grabbed his hand from under her chin and held it in her own. "I feel like if I do anything else, I'll lose my entire life." She said as she looked into his eyes that wanted to comfort her. She saw that he wanted to help her though, from what she remembered, they just met. Before she could do anything to stop it, Alice had busted out in tears. He pulled her to his chest within milliseconds to try to soothe her.

She felt something warm under her and a very soft, and soothing under her head. She felt something soft gently stroking the back of her head. She breathed in deeply after a very long sob. She smelt a very earth smell that seemed to remind her of playing hid and seek in the woods near her house. As a child with her father, like he never died. She was brought back to reality by a soft sound that made her feel better almost instantly. "Ssshhh, its ok. Nothings going to hurt you. Not today, or tomorrow. I promise you that." The Hatter said as she toke a breath before another sob. She came back from his chest to see his face. She wiped away excess tears in her eyes so she could see his face. "You really mean it?" She said with a single tear escaping her eye. "Of course." He said while putting his hand to her face and using his thumb, to gently stroking away the tear. She moved in closer, with her face still facing his, not knowing what she was doing. He realized what she was doing before she did. He leaned back from her face, not wanting to know what to do. She saw this and realized that she was leaning in to kiss him! "Oh! Gosh, I'm so sorry! I, I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me." She said leaning back away from him seeing the shock in his eyes. A bright red blush filled the her face as she knew what she just did was quite enjoyable for the Hatter, it's just something, well, someone's who were there. "Oh Alice, it's quite alright," he said while leaning into whisper in her ear, "but there's to people that wish to see you."

She looked towards the door and saw two short, bald, pudgy boys standing in the door way. "Twins?" She asked as she remembered the two boys. "Wow, I can't believe I can remember them but not you." She said with a smile across her face as she turned towards the Hatter. He realized this and began to pout. He wanted to be remembered._ See, she doesn't remember me!__** Well, she at least wanted to kiss you.**__ But, well, I guess you are right. _The Hatter soon thought how childish he looked with a pout on his face. He pulled the lip back to normal as he looked at Alice's face light up as she hugged the twins. He crossed his legs and sat with his hands on his legs. His face then light up as he realized they would be as close as they were just a moment ago at the ball. "Well, Alice. You know what you need?" He asked as she turned to look at him after he grunted, getting her attention. 'You need a dress for the ball." He said with a smile.

______________________________________________________________________Me: Sorry guys! I was asleep till 2 in the afternoon to day with my friends so I got sidetracked. But well, there's the story.


	9. The outfit

"Hatter! Are you done yet?" Alice complained while standing outside the Hatter's workshop in the Queens castle. She had been standing there for about 5 minutes after he said that he would just be a moment. "No, I'm sorry. Just wait a few more, done!" She heard him say in victory from behind the door. She was about to open the door when it open into her face with a loud smack. "Oh my, Alice I am so sincerely sorry. Did your face become injured?" The Hatter asked as he helped Alice stay up straight before she fell backwards and knocked her head again. "Oh quite fine Hatter." She said with a smile on her face as she saw how close there faces were. Before the Hatter noticed, he stepped behind Alice and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Hatter, what are you doing?" She said as she tried to pull his hands down. "Nothing, just making sure you surprise stays a surprise for a few more seconds longer. Just walk, I shall guide you." He whispered in her ear. She felt his hot breath in her ear and felt a shiver running down her spine. The Hatter then chuckled very softly as he felt her shake as he talked. He started walking forward leading her in front of him so he could keep her eyes covered. "Ok, I want you to keep you eyes closed for a moment or so. When I say, you can open them." He whispered in her ear again, causing the same reaction as before. "Sure." She said just wanting to see what the fuss was about.

"3, 2, 1, open them!" He said as he wiped the long white sheet off of the mannequin wearing her present. She opened her eyes and saw the dress.

The dress was the palest blue the Hatter probably had. The dress stretched down to about where her ankles would be and came up to just over where her breast started. The dress was a beautiful strapless wonder that would show of most of her bare back. She could tell that if the Hatter and slow danced, his hand would be directly on her bare back. She almost shivered at the image she was shown by her over active imagination. She then saw a beautiful jacket sitting next to the dress. The jacket was still a pale blue but not as pale. It would stop where her rib cage started and had overly long sleeves that were lose for her. _How in the world did the Hatter know I love sleeves just like that?_ She wondered to herself as she thought about what would have happened if she had met him before when she saw to best part of the outfit.

A small hat that spread across her head and would protect her from the sun if she wore it during the summer. The hat was the most detailed of the three items in front of her. She looked towards the Hatter to see him watching the expressions on her face. "You made this, for me?" She asked confused at why this man would go to all the trouble to make her an outfit then to rather let her wear a dress the Queen would have lent her. "Of course my dear. I would do anything for you." He said stepping forwards to allow her to see the honesty in his eyes.

She was taken back by how he seemed to feel about her. Before she could do anything, she remembered the first time she was here in wonderland. "Hatter, was I here as a young girl?" She asked hoping she was getting her memory back. "Alice? Do you remember me?!" He asked after he nodded his. He thought that maybe she was finally able to remember him. "I'm so sorry Hatter. I really am trying my best." She said trying to cheer him up after he realized that he might never be remember him._ What did this have to happen to her? Why not me?_ The Hatter was so sad and crushed but hid it so Alice wouldn't herself become sad. "Ok, I will be waiting outside. You try the outfit on while I wait. OK?" He said as he became nervous. Alice became worried for her friend as her brows almost came together in the middle if her face. She wasn't able to answer the Hatter's question before he was already out of his own workshop. She heard the the door slam behind as she was going to call her back to her. She let out a sigh for her friend as she tried on the dress.

The Hatter was usually very good at hiding his tears and crying secretly but this time was different. He thought to himself about how he could have saved her from what had happened. Not having to live with being forgotten. He was forced to race out of the room before Alice noticed the first tear fall from his eye. He slammed the door to allow her to know he left the room. He raced to the bathroom next to his workshop to cry in privacy. Within what felt like only a few minutes, there was a soft knock on the door. "Hatter, are you in there?" Alice called from behind the door. "Um, yes just a moment." He called while grabbing some tissue he found in the cabinet to wipe away the tears on his face.

After a moment to prepare himself, he opened the door to find a very beautiful sight to behold. He saw in front of him, Alice standing with her hands clutched together in front of her. The dress fit perfectly around her waist and followed so elegantly down to her bare feet. He looked to her jacket and saw she placed a pin in the place over her heart. The pin was a small heart that would change colors according to your mood. The sleeves of her jacket made her small arms look so elegant as it fluttered down her arms and ended at her fingertips and then was transformed into lace.

He then looked at her face. The face that inspired him to make this outfit for her. He looked away from her troubled face to her hat. He saw that the hat was slanted to far to one side and stepped closer and adjusted her hat. He then took a step back and smiled to show he was alright. She saw this smile and couldn't help but smile with him. She then remembered that smile from somewhere. "Cheshire!" She shouted as she remember the cat. After she started thinking about the cat, she remembered the Hare, Mallymkun, and even the Red Queen and Knave of Hearts. The Hatter saw the look on her face and saw realization.

"Did you remember me?" He asked hopeful. She shock her head only remembering everyone else she had met at Underland last time she was here. "I seem to only remember everyone else." She said with a shrug, showing that she had no idea why. His smile fell in seconds after he heard that. With his head at that angle, he saw she had no shoes. He had noticed before, but he now needed the distraction. "Oh dear. Well, come. I must make your shoes." He said pulling her back to his workshop.


	10. Realization

He held out his hand to help the now completely read Alice down the stairs. After about 10 minutes, he was able to make a very elegant pair of open toed white high heels. She gladly accepted his hand as he stepped down the stairs, always one step in front of her.

She stepped from the final step without expecting what would happen. She suddenly saw a familiar cats face in her front of her. She held back the reaction of shouting. She instead calmly said, "Hello Chess." The cat was astonished that she remembered him after falling and obtaining amnesia. The Hatter quietly sulked in the thought of her never remembering him. He stepped forward and pulled her alongside him. He hadn't noticed he was holding her hand, or the fact that Alice was very close to his side as he walked her to the grand ball room. Alice however noticed at the top of the stairs that she was holding his hand. Now, she was walking barely even an inch away from him. A deep red blush came across her face as she remembered what happened before she saw the twins. The Chessur cat lay on her shoulder whispering in her ear so the Hatter couldn't hear him.

"Have you remembered the Hatter yet?" She shook her head trying to not grab the Hatter's attention. "Is he the last one to remember?" She just nodded her head as she realized the Hatter was zoned out. She was too embarrassed to answer. She decided to take a chance and entangle her fingers in the Hatter's while he wasn't paying attention. Of course, the Hatter noticed as she moved her hand, thinking she was letting go. Then he felt her hand wrap around his. He let out a sigh and turned to Alice. She saw the Hatter's head turn towards her, and expected him to be angry with her. Instead, she saw a look of relief. She saw him look a little happy to tell the truth. He turned back quickly to continue his internal conversation.

_**See, cheer up. She might not remember you but she surely loves you. **__Yes, but, see, I feel like I have lost my muchness._ He was brought back to focus as he heard the Chessur cat talking to Alice._ I shouldn't listen in on their conversation.__** But if you do, you might find out if she loves you or not. **__Well, just this once._

With that he listened to what the cat was saying. "Alice, you know he does care about you." The cat said trying to be quiet. But to a man not more that about half a foot away, he was rather loud. "Yes. I know about everyone here does." She said not understanding what the cat had meant. "Well yes. Everyone here does. But, he cares more than all of us. He-" The cat was cut of by Alice turning to face the Hatter as he squeezed her hand.

She looked at his face and saw something all too familiar about him. She then turned back to the cat to whisper, "We shall finish this conversation later." With that, the cat disappeared. Alice looked in front of her and saw a very large door that they were approaching. The door reached up about ten feet tall and was about 20 feet wide. She wondered why a door this big would be needed but deicide to not wonder since she had seen a bigger door before. The door was made of a stunning dark wood. The door looked as if it had been there for years. She turned towards Hatter with a puzzled expression. He looked to the side to see her mouth open, eye wide and brows almost meeting. She must have been confused at the door. He simply told her something that she never would have guessed. "Don't always believe what you see." He said with a grin on his face that reminded her of the cat that just a moment ago was laying on her shoulder. She was confused until see got closer to the door. She saw to enormous door was just a painting. She found a smaller set of double doors that's were just barely visible by the painting. She decided not to question the painting and just continue walking. When they came to the double doors, she realized she would need to let go of his hand. The Hatter also noticed and started wondering when he was going to be able to hold her hand again. He squeezed her hand tightly before letting go so they could walk into the ball. She saw that surprisingly, almost no one but her friends were there. Mallymkun and the March Hare where over by the table of refreshments holding tea in their hand. She looked over to what seemed to be the front of the room and saw the Queen sitting with Bayard and Chessur cat on her shoulder. She saw in the corner, probably feeling lonely, the Bandersnatch. She walked towards the poor creature that had saved her life and started to pet the poor dear when she saw the twins fighting over which cup each got for a drink of tea. She was about to leave the Bandersnatch even sadder than before when she saw the Hatter walking up and resolving the problem for her. She sent the mad man a smile when he looked at her. She turned back to the Bandersnatch and started petting his head. He growled slightly as she scratched behind his ears. The Hatter walked up before he feared the Bandersnatch attacked. He saw the look on the large animals face as he felt the soft feeling behind his ears. The Hatter smiled at how Alice was able to bring the animals spirits up almost instantly. Alice then heard a slow song coming on in the background. She saw the twins pairing up to slow dance with each other, while Mallymkun and Hare decided to stay and drink their tea. She saw the Queen and one of her closest knights dancing together. Alice looked back towards the Hatter who was looking at everyone else as well. He then looked at Alice and offered her his hand yet again. This time, to dance. She eagerly accepted his hand and was lead towards the middle of the room. There she was spun by the Hatter and was stopped by a hand on back that wasn't completely covered by her jacket. He felt the warmth of her skin on his hand. And then he felt he shiver under his hand. He grabbed her other hand and stood in a position and then started to walk in what seemed to be a box step. After a few minutes of dancing, the song changed into something that the Hatter automatically knew. He let go of Alice and stepped back and started a dance that brought back a few memories.

"Isn't that the Futterwacken?" She asked hoping her memory was good. He continued dance but asked yet again. "Does that mean you remembered me?" He asked as he vigorously Futterwackened. "Um, I'm still very sorry." She said as she giggled at how well he was able to Futterwacken. "Do you think you could teach me how to do that one day?" She asked curiously. She saw his face light up when she asked that and he fell on his bottom and at first felt embarrassed, but then was laughing just about as hard as Alice was. He stood up in one quick movement to stop Alice from falling she was laughing so hard. She was almost doubled over and was stepping around as she tried to stop laughing. She had not noticed because she was laughing so hard. She was about to step in a small crack in the floor. The crack was small but it was very deep. Just before she stepped in the crack and got her heel stuck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back. She felt his arms around her waist and she slowly came down from her laughter.

She soon became very warm in his embrace made her feel strange. She never felt like this before. She felt as if something in her stomach was flying around. She soon remembered the thing people would always say. Butterflies in her stomach. She thought back to her sister Margret talking to her one day when she met Lowell. "He makes me feel so, strange. Mother said there are butterflies in my tummy." She said poking her stomach. "Why would you eat butterflies?" Young Alice asked confused at why here sister would do such a thing. "No silly! It means you're in love." Her sister said as she playfully pushed Alice back on the couch and made her fall. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry sister!" She said as she helped her back up. "Alice, are you ok?" A soft voice asked in her ear bringing her back to reality. "Oh, yes. I'm fine." She said as she felt the Hatter's breath in her ear again. She knew what was happening. _But I have just met him.__** The heart wants what the heart wants.**__ But, I still don't-__** Save it, you love him. You know him best out of anybody. And he knows you best out of anybody. Just tell him.**_ "Alice, are you sure you are ok?" The Hatter asked while turning her around in his arms to look into her eyes. He grabbed her arms and bent down to her level. "Sorry Hatter. I just got distracted. I'm fine." She said with a smile.__"Good, because I thought you lost your muchness again." He said with a smile. A smile broke across her face as she then realized what her inner self just made her realize. She loved the Hatter.


	11. Surprise!

The Hatter saw a look on Alice's face that confused him. She looked at him with bright friendly eyes. _Maybe she just has a little too much muchness._ The Hatter had no idea what was happening to his stomach. He felt as if something in him was flying. "Alice, what can be in your stomach and fly?" The Hatter asked hoping she would know what he was talking about. She then realized she was staring and averted her gaze. She looked down at her feet that seemed to be nervous. One of her feet was rubbing on the top of the other one. She stopped what her feet were doing and then thought about what the Hatter just asked her. _Maybe he has the butterflies to!__** Tell him what they mean and that you have them to! **__Oh, I could never do both. He's a friend. That's it. Nothing more._

The Hatter saw how she looked down and stared at her foot that seemed to be comforting the other. She stopped and seemed to get lost in thought again. "She looked up and had a gleam in her eye. "Hatter, I actually have no idea what they mean but I have them also." She said with a reassuring smile. He toke that and began to stand as he noticed only the band was left in the room. "We'd better go. Hare loves to lock up the house before I get home." He said with a smile as he saw her confusion at the end of his sentence. He offered her his hand yet again and she of course accepted his hand.

They walked together and they both felt the butterflies again. He walked at a fast pace, pulling Alice behind him. Soon, he felt her just stop in her tracks. "Alice what on earth are you-" He was cut off as he turned around and saw Alice asleep in her tracks. _Wow, she fell asleep walking._ He stepped back towards the sleeping Alice. He gripped her shoulder and gently shook her. When Alice's sleeping form didn't wake up, he decided to let her sleep. Her placed his arm under her knees and placed his second arm behind her back and lifted her yet again. Last time, he was too in shock to realize anything. This time, he noticed how warm Alice was, even in her sleep. As positioned her so she felt comfortable in his arms and started to walk.

He walked through the woods until something crossed his mind._ What if she did love me but now she forgot?__** Then you just have to get her to remember you.**__ But what if she can't?__** Don't say things like that! You just have to try!**__ Ok, I will try. For her. But it's not my fault when she doesn't remember. __**Of course. I shall not blame you**_.

Alice was walking back from the ball with the Hatter in front of her, holding her hand. _I wonder why he wants to make sure I'm ok……__**Because he loves you. **__But I have just met him!__** That's what you think.**__ Please help me. If you remember, tell me everything about him.__** I'm sorry. I can not. This is up to you.**__ I understand…_

After her inner conversation had ended, she felt very drained. She didn't want to be a burden on the Hatter, but she knew she would fall asleep while walking. She had done it before.

She then started thinking of her fathers meetings at Lord Ascot's mansion. He had been holding her hand like the Hatter was now doing, but was walking slower. She had been up all night because of her nightmare. She had already promised she would go with her father though, and refused to break a promise. She was trailing behind him as he talked to Lord Ascot about his new idea to travel to China and trade there also. Alice began walking even slower and then began to think about her dream all over again. She slowly closed her eyes and paced slowed down to a stop. When she woke, she was being carried by her father as they had continued walking and discussing.

Before Alice could realize anything, she saw a picture of the Hatter, but this was different than before.

_He was holding her in a tight hug and was stroking her head and entangling his finger in her golden mess of hair. She pulled her head back away from his chest to look into his eyes. He leaned down and brought his face closer to her. She moved her head up and closed the gap between their lips and found it very intriguing. His lips pressed very gentle against her and very softly, yet firmly kissed her. Before she could react, the kiss grew hungry. She was pushing harder into him and became aggressive for the kiss. He toke one hand from her hair and trailed it down her back and stopped at her hips and gently placed his hand on her right hip. She reached up and toke his hat off his head and placed it on her own._

_He smiled under the kiss but wouldn't stop just for his hat. She brought her arms up and placed them around his neck and pulled herself even closer to him. His lips moved from her mouth down to her neck and began to leave hot wet kisses on her neck and on her collarbone._

Alice suddenly woke up when she heard someone say her name in her ear. "Alice? Are you still sleeping? Or has the Chessur cat trained you to make those noises?" The Hatter asked looking into her sleepy eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry Hatter. Did I fall asleep?" She asked with a blush seeping across her face. Luckily, the woods were to dark for the Hatter to see or she would be blushing even more. "Nothing bothered Alice. You are very light so it was no problem carrying you. Well, until you started purring." He said referring to the noises she had just been making. He didn't want to embarrass the girl anymore than she had to be, so he keep out the part that she had been saying his name in her sleep. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from." She said as she remembered her dream. She started trying to get out of his arms as he continued walking at a quick pace. "No no no no no. You just go right back to sleep; I can walk faster than you anyways." He said pulling her closer to him and looking into her eyes. She blinked at what he said since, if she said anything, she would probably only be able to make a squeaky noise. She then deiced she might as well sleep since she was sleepy. She leaned into his shoulder that would have to do as a pillow. She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The Hatter brought the now awake Alice closer to him, not wanting her to get down. "No no no no no. You just go right back to sleep, I can walk faster than you anyways." She just looked at him and blinked. She was surprised at why he wanted to carry her. She then let out a quiet sigh and leaned into him. She closed her eyes, and he heard her breathing steady and deepen. He then continued his even faster walk, hoping the Hare hadn't already locked up the house. He then arrived at a familiar house. He reached his hand from under her legs to open the door. He twisted the handle and felt the lock. "Ugh, Hare! You better open this door right now. I have a sleeping Alice right now." He said trying to not wake Alice but to alert the Hare, who he could her inside talking to something. Within a moment, the door opened and beheld the hare holding Mallymkun in one hand, a cup of tea in another. The Hares eyes became saucers when he saw Alice, asleep in the Hatter's arms.

They moved out of the way without a word and allowed him through. The Hatter walked up the stairs without stopping to tell them anything. He toke her into his room and placed her gently his bed and pulled the covers over her. He toke the hat of her head and placed it on the dresser near the bed. He started walking out the door when he stepped on a very loud squeaky floorboard. She grumbled something in her sleep and then sat up slowly to locate the source of the sound. She saw a Hatter attempting to sneak away, but with one foot on the floorboard the awoken Alice. She looked at the Hatter's room and could tell it was his. All around, he had sewers, hat, pin cushions, thread, rolls of fabric, and a picture he must have drawn. The Hatter noticed her straining her eyes to see the picture he drew out of pain. He simply drew away her attention by talking.

"Alice, just go back to sleep. I will be downstairs sleeping on the couch." He said and started to leave. "Wait, I will take the couch. You may have your bed. I don't wish to be a bother." She said standing to replace him on the couch. The Hare had heard them as he walked past them in his way to his room. "Why don't you just share the dang bed." He said looking in to the Hatter's room and pointing to the bed that was large enough for two people to sleep in. Alice saw the Hatter's expressions. First, his face went a red color that was very close to the shade of his hair. Then, his eyes went a yellow and wide. His nostrils flared as he realized how demeaning to Alice that was.

He turned around to face the hare and started to yell with a Scottish brogue. "Why would Alice jump into a bed with someone she just met?!?!?" He shouted at the Hare who was still standing there as f nothing happened. "Why would you object to sleeping in the same bed as her, I thought you-"The Hare was cut of by a needle being sent flying towards him. He quickly shouted and bound away not wanting to deal with the upset Hatter.

The Hatter turned around and was still very upset. His eyes were almost larger than his eyes had ever been. Alice saw that his eyes looked very fierce, and actually scary. She steeped forwards towards the Hatter and tried to calm him down. He looked at her and felt like everything was better. Then, he saw a hint of fear in her eyes and that made his spirits fall to as low as they would go. She steeped forward and saw the anger be replaced by sadness. She placed her hands on his face and pulled it down to look at her. "Hatter, I am perfectly fine with sharing a bed with you." She said with a smile so he would feel better. With that He blushed a deep red, pulled her into the bed next to him pulled to covers over them, and said their goodnights. With that, they sleep. And felt it was the best sleep of both of their lives.


	12. A wonderful night

The Hatter awoke to the sounds of bird chirping outside his window. He placed his hands behind his head. He then noticed something lying on his chest. He looked down and saw a head covered in blonde curls. He smirked at Alice. _Ok, maybe she did love me. But well, I think she still does. She just can't remember.__** That's the spirit Tarrant!**__ Now you of all people should know I would rather be called Hatter._ After Alice had left the second time, he felt the need to be called Hatter. Not anything else._ Maybe because __**she **__gave you the name…_The Hatter was taken away from his thought by the sound of Alice whispering something quietly. He leaned down further to hear what she was saying.

"Hatter, what's wrong with me…." She asked in her sleep. Clearly she was dreaming of a conversation. "Absolutely nothing." he whispered while leaning down to kiss her head. He gently kissed her hair, trying not to wake her. Alice, of course, was always a heavy sleeper, yet she woke instantly when she felt his lips on her head. She kept her eyes closed though she felt her face growing hot and she knew she was blushing. She struggled not to giggle. The Hatter knew she was awake and wanted to use it to his advantage. He reached up like he was stretching, and brought his hands do quickly on Alice and began to tickle her. Alice, being very ticklish, couldn't hold in the laughs. She began to bust out laughing, trying to get the Hatter's hands from tickling her. He leaned into her so he could tickle her better when something struck him. _I need to find the thing that will make her remember me._

With that he stopped tickling her and started thinking. She continued to laugh after he stopped tickling and began to recover. Alice then sat up to look at the Hatter. She saw a very serious look on his face and became worried. "Hatter, what's wrong?" Alice asked worried for her, she guessed friend. She didn't know what they were. _Maybe he doesn't like me. Maybe we were just friends before I knocked my head. I bet he just is worried for his friend.__** Then why would he hold you hand?**__ Um, because he doesn't want it to happen again._ Alice thought to herself as she studied the Hatter's expression.

She saw his eyes that seemed to be almost hidden under his fury of brows. His eyes looked almost distant as he seemed to fly to the moon. She leaned in to see his eyes better and was glad she did. As she leaned in, a tea cup flew over her head and was headed towards the Hatter. Alice almost shouted when she noticed, but the Hatter just simply grabbed the cup from the air. He tossed it back and then snapped back into focus as he saw how close that cup came to hitting Alice in the head. He jumped up from the bed in one quick motion and headed out the door chasing the Hare shouting eligible things in his Scottish brogue all over again.

She had to giggle at how childish the Hatter could act sometimes. He jumped from the bed, not as graceful as the Hatter, and followed behind them to outside without her shoes, hat, or jacket. She stepped outside began to have to hold back the urge to shiver.

She stepped on the cold earth and stepped out of the house, following the Hatters still angered voice. She smiled as she heard him shouting what she believed was profanity at Thackery Earwicket. She smiled as she heard him calm down. He started apologizing to his old friend when she found where they had gone of to. She walked towards what had seemed to be a clearing behind the trees, but what she found them in was totally different.

She stepped through the last of the trees and saw a beautiful meadow. The trees seemed to make a barrier around the trees. The grass around her was a soft green that was blowing in the wind, and seemed to be dancing. She saw small flowers every where in the grass. She got down on her knees and started to gently caress the grass around her. She looked up at the sky, which just a second ago seemed to be a dark cloudy one, and now was bright and sunny. The sun was still not at its highest and was at an angle. The sun seemed to point at something she was surprised to see. The Hatter was standing in the middle of the meadow, wearing what seemed to be nightwear. _I could have sworn we went to bed in our clothes from the ball…._ He was standing in baggy and dark sweatpants and a bright green shirt on. She looked up to his face that seemed to reflect her. Amazement in how they could look so beautiful.

She blushed after a moment and looked down. She started to shiver, though she hadn't noticed, when she felt arms wrap around her shoulders. "Your cold. Let's get you inside." The Hatter whispered in her ear. He loved the reaction she gave him every time he did that. He smiled and lifted her from her knees into a standing position. He pulled her into the warm house and brought her to the couch.

She sat in his lap and then blushed a deep scarlet. She turned around to the side to see the Hatter. He saw her blush and almost laughed. He loved how she looked when she blushed. He started rubbing his hand on her back trying to warm her up. "Hatter, why did you get angry at Hare for throwing the cup?" She asked not realizing his hand was going to be bruised by the cup. "Well, it could have made you get amnesia again. Alice with amnesia is not as fun as normal Alice." He said feeling a ramble coming.

"Well, the Alice that I fell, down for." He said realizing what he almost said. Alice also heard this. "In what why did my poor Hatter fall?" She said not noticing what she said. "Um, in the way of, emotions. Like sadness, happiness, nervousness, scaredness, and another one that I can't seem figure out." He said with a worried luck on his face as he yet again tried to figure out what she was making him feel. "Well, I have had all of those feelings over you. Except I have one that you don't" She added under her breath not wanting him to hear.

He then thought as what he would do, he felt a prick on his bare foot. "Ow! What in the bloody hell was- oh. Sorry Mallymkun. Yes?" He said as he looked down after Alice jumped from his lap to sit next to him. "No kissy kissy on my couch!" She said as she looked at Alice. "Alice. It's so nice to have you back." She said as a kind smile replaced her evil looking one. Alice could only nod and smile back with her blush still in place.

The Hatter than shooed away the small dormouse and turned back to Alice. "Well, would you like some tea?" He asked cheerfully as he saw her still sleepy eyes.


	13. The Tea

Me: Me see people like story. Me continue!

* * *

The Hatter grabbed Alice's hand a drug her to the kitchen. "Hatter? Why do I need tea?" Alice asked confused at why she just didn't drink coffee. "Because. Tea is the only thing that can wake you up. Well, if it's the right kind." He said with a shrug. She smiled at how care free the Hatter was. She couldn't help but look down at her feet and noticed something else. She moved her attention to the Hatter. But not his face. But his butt. She could almost see it perfectly. As soon as she realized what she was looking at, she had already smacked it. She saw her hand moving towards it. She couldn't stop her hand. She blushed as she heard (And felt) the noise he butt had made when she hit it.

He turned to face her with a look of utter disbelief. He saw her blush and decided against asking her what she was doing. Her entire was went pure red when she saw the Hatter turn around. She was so embarrassed. But when he turned back around and squeezed her hand, she felt instantly better.

They continued their way to the kitchen for tea. She walked into the kitchen and could tell that they definitely lived there. There where tea cups and tea pots all over the kitchen. The wallpaper was a collection of different colored tea cups and pots. There where bright green shelves hanging from the walls, filled with of course, tea pots and cups.

She turned towards the Hatter, that was now holding, what seemed to be the only different cups. He originally made the one about the Hatter for Alice and vice versa with the other. But because he didn't want Alice to become suspicious of why they had opposite cups, he toke hers and she toke his.

He made them a new tea that he had just thought of the day Alice had left. This tea was sweet and reminded him of Alice and always brought his spirits up. He started to brew the tea when their conversation started. "Are you putting cinnamon in your tea?" Alice asked in amazement as she realized that this was the reason why he had smelled like cinnamon.

"Of course. Don't you?" He asked trying not to ask her about a moment ago. She shook her head as she had never thought about putting that in her tea. He then proceeded to grab a bar of chocolate from a drawer next to him. She saw in the drawer there were so many bars that it was hard to close the drawer back. Her eyes widened at the amount of chocolate. He turned back to her and giggled his mad laugh. Her eyes were saucers and looked like a mad Bandersnatch with a piece of meat in front of it. He grabbed a piece off the bar and put it in the already starting to boil tea. He broke another piece off and placed it in front of her mouth. He didn't guess she was going to eat if from his fingers. Or that her soft lips would graze his fingers. He blushed as she pulled away and sighed and closed her eyes at the yummy delicious-ness of the chocolate.

She always loved chocolate, but it seemed to taste better when she was being feed by the Hatter. That made her chocolate taste even better. She opened her eyes and saw the blush on the Hatters face. She then realized what she had just done. "Oh. I'm sorry Hatter!" She said as he looked like he had just seen a ghost. She smiled a worried smile trying to see if that would calm him down again. He stood there with his fingers still in front of her face._ Did she, did she just, eat from my hand?__** Yes. She did. She either really likes chocolate or really like you. Or both**__._ The Hatter then was brought back to focus when Alice grab his hand, moved it from her face and stepped closer to the Hatter. She saw his eyes go back to normal, instead of the distant look that he had just a moment ago.

He looked at how close they were now. Even closer than when she had woken from her fall. She looked into his eyes and smiled. She saw happiness and relief. He leaned into her, feeling his muchness take over. She smiled and also leaned into him. Their lips were less than an inch away when something scared her. "Hatter, your tea is about to boil over." The Hare said as he walked into the kitchen. She jumped back from the Hatter when she heard that someone else was in the room. She blushed as she realized that she was about to kiss the Hatter. The Hare grabbed a tea pot from a shelf near the ground and bounded away. Starting a conversation with the pot. The Hatter was still in the position he had been in a moment ago, except Alice wasn't there. She gently pushed the in-shock-Hatter out of the way as she moved his tea so it would stop boiling. He then turned his head as he realized what had just happened. He looked at Alice who was about a foot away from him at the stove, pouring them tea. Silently, he walked up behind Alice and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped slightly, thinking he was still standing behind her, not noticing anything. She felt him rub his face against her back and she felt better. Se turned around and looked at him. "Alice, I'm sorry. I think my muchness came over me. I never would have done that without your permission." He apologized. Then, in a sudden flash of memories, she remembered the Hatter. Everything. The first time she was in wonderland, when she was here last time, and the letter. She then thought back to her dreams. "Hatter?" She said as she looked down. "Yes Alice?" He asked while moving his head to see her face. "I remember you." She said looking up to see his face.


	14. How about a game?

Me: OMG! I am so sorry this is taking so long. I got a life and almost forgot about everyone! I am sorry!________________________________________________________________________

The look on the Hatter's face was absolutely shocked. He looked at her face as though she just said he only had three months to live. "You what?" He asked remembering something of his own. _No, this isn't good. Oh god no! This can't be happening……this isn't supposed to happen!__** What are you talking about! This is wonderful! Now she can finally understand every-**__ NO! The oraculum said she wasn't supposed remember yet! No this isn't right. No, no, no, no!_

"Hatter! I thought you would be happy." She said as she looked down.

"Oh, Alice I am happy. I was just thinking." He said. Technically he wasn't lying, he was thinking, just not about what Alice would think. _Why would he need to think about anything right now?_

She looked up to see his face and busted out laughing.

"What? Is my hat crooked?" He asked confused.

She brought her hand up and reached for his hat. She pulled it off and placed it on her head. After she had pulled it on over her hair, she attempted to fix it so that it wouldn't get in her face. She'd never noticed before that she was wearing it titled forward on her head. The Hatter, still confused, grabbed the hat and placed it on her head so that it wasn't in her beautiful face.

As he moved his hand away from the hat, he trailed it down her cheek. He placed his hand softly under her chin and pulled her face up. He looked into her eyes and saw that they seemed brighter, he was surprised that he hadn't noticed the uncharacteristic dullness before.

"Now my dear Alice, what is so funny?" The Hatter asked glancing at the smiling Alice, whilst trying to hold back a laugh. "Well, there's a bit of chocolate on your face." She smirked as she reached up to wipe the chocolate from his cheek, dangerously close to his lips.

She pulled her finger from his face and stuck it in her mouth. The Hatter stared down at her in amazement. He hadn't expected her to do that. "Alice my dear that was mine." He said playfully. She smiled even wider than she had been a moment ago.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" She said while poking him gently in the chest. He reached behind her a grabbed some of the left over chocolate bar, that was melted from the heat of the stove. He placed some on her nose. He stuck his finger in his mouth to clean his fingers. Alice reached up to wipe the chocolate off, and was spun around and pressed against the wall. The Hatters hands were gently holding her wrists against the wall.

"What's this about?" She asked, not giving up her playfulness. "Well, you took my chocolate, and now I'm going to take yours." He said leaning closer into her. She was able to smell the Hatter. And she liked it. She leaned ever so and breathed deeply.

She closed her eyes and pondered what his smell made her feel. She felt like a child all over again.

The Hatter's soft earthy smell filled her nose but the scent was tainted with something else, Cinnamon, she thought. She smiled as she thought of the Hatter running in a cloud of powered cinnamon.

She felt something warm move even closer to her face. She opened her eyes to see a set of mismatched eyes looking intently at her face with a spark of curiosity. The Hatter saw she had been brought back to focus and smiled. He moved his face up and even closer that before. His lips separated slightly\ and he brought them gently towards the chocolate on her nose.

He gently used his tongue to lick off the chocolate. A bright red blush jumped onto her face when she felt his tongue dance across her nose.

He jumped back after noticing what he had done. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, silently begging him to let her know how to react. The Hatter brought his hands away from her wrists as quick as he could blink. He took two steps away, hoping she wouldn't be angry.

Alice took the same two steps towards the Hatter seeing his embarrassment. He looked at her with confusion. She stood on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear, "I bet the weak old Hatter can't catch me."

With that, she raced out of the kitchen and hurried around, trying to find a hiding spot.

The Hatter simply stood there confused for a moment then he turned his head and realized that she wanted him to chase her.

He raced up the stairs, following the noises she was making as she searched for something. Though he had no idea what that something might be.

* * *

Alice ran into the bedroom she deemed to be the Hare's. She had no time to look around the room as she had heard footsteps running up the stairs.

She quickly ducked under the bed and tried not to giggle at their childish game. She never noticed it before, but it seemed as if every time she got nervous with a man she would start a game of some sort.

She heard a door open near the room she was in and she knew he was in the room next to her. She stayed where she was until she was surprised by a face coming into her view when she wasn't paying attention.

* * *

The Hatter almost jumped up the stairs to find Alice. He didn't understand it, but he enjoyed this new behavior. He walked down the hallway, listening for any sign of where Alice might be hiding. He walked into his room thinking that she would venture into a room she had been in before.

As he walked into his room, he remembered what was going to happen now that she remembered. _This is going to end__** What in the bloody hell are you talking about?**__ The oraculum! She wasn't supposed to remember! Now, well, now everything's going to end. __**Oh, yes. I had forgotten about that. Put that from your mind for now. Enjoy your time with her, at least for now.**_

He shrugged off the thought of not always having Alice in his arms. He walked over towards the Hare's room and noticed the door ajar. The Hare always shut his door when he went for tea. The Hatter had never had understood why he felt to keep the door closed.

He stopped wondering about that and walked quietly into the room. He looked down at the floor to see a shadow coming from under the bed. He got to his knees quietly and placed his head under the bed, to find Alice, completely dazed.

He leaned in closer to her face to make sure she was still alive. He looked into her eyes as he saw them refocus. She jumped back slightly and then leaned in, closing her eyes.

The Hatter knew what was happening and closed his eyes also, leaning in as well.

Then, their lips meet in a sweet yet fiery kiss, one that displayed all of their feelings for each other.


	15. Things change so quickly

Me: OMG! Im so sorry that all of my chapters are so short! And that I almost never update anymore. I have skool and band, and boiifreends! Heheeh! So….me very sorry! TT^TT

Alice slid out from under the bed, to find the Hatter had already pulled her from under the bed and into his arms. She felt the Hatters arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. She pulled her arms from under his and brought them up around his neck. Alice entangled her fingers in his tangled mess of hair. The Hatter tightened his hold around her waist and pulled her even closer.

She rolled on top of the Hatter deepening their kiss even further. She felt his tongue lick her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth. She moaned as their tongues danced, they seemed to be perfect dance partners. The Hatter moved from her mouth and started leaving hot, gentle kisses down her face, stopping at her neck.

"You know, we shouldn't probably feel this way for each other." The Hatter said in between kisses.

"Yes, we should definitely stop." She said agreeing with him, but not wanting him to stop. He brought his face up to the same level as hers and looked into her eyes. She looked into his eyes and saw the one thing she didn't expect.

"My dear Hatter, why in any world would you be frightened?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"The same reason why a raven is like a writing desk, I don't know." He said playfully; not wanting Alice to become worried about the future. She smiled at his madness and leaned forwards, closing the distance between them. She pressed her lips against his, soft at first, but then the kiss became hungry. She pulled herself as close as she could get to him with hurting her poor Hatter. _He is definitely hiding something from m, but what? Why would he, of all people, hide something from me?_ She pulled away from him and placed her forehead against his.

"Finally, I'm the perfect size." She said remembering the letter. Alice could be quite devious sometimes, as she tried to pry out what was wrong with him. She knew that if he was hiding something from her, it must be either very grim, or a surprise for her. She desperately hoped he had a surprise for her.

The Hatter removed his arms from her waist when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He pulled Alice up as he jumped to his feet, not wanting someone to see the awkward position they had been in. Alice stepped forward and looked out the door that was still left open. The door was pushed to open more just as Alice became very close to the wood of the door. She was abruptly pushed backwards from the force the door had placed on her face.

The Hatter almost jumped towards Alice to examine her face. He looked at her face and gasped at the red liquid coming from her nose. Her nose seemed be crooked, and he became very worried. He reached up and gently touched the bridge of her noise to see if it was ok. She jumped back and clutched her hands over her nose, realizing it was broken.

"Oh dear Alice, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have opened the door that quickly!" The Queen said as she walked into the room; noticing Alice's sorry state.

"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine. There is no reason for you of all people to be sorry. I should have not been so close to the door." She said, brushing off the apology from the Queen. The Hatter stepped closer towards Alice, placing an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

The Queens eyes widened in surprised curiosity at their closeness. The Hatter saw her facial expression and turned his head to the side to see her. The Queen glanced at the Hatters eyes and immediately became worried. She looked towards Alice who was looking at her bare feet and was breathing from her mouth, rather quickly. Alice had felt her blood betray her as it jumped to her face to show her embarrassment. She started breathing at a slower pace, trying to calm herself. The Hatter turned his gaze back towards Alice. He kneeled down in front of her and looked at her face with concern.

"Alice are you quite alright? Your lungs seem to have become greedy for more air." He said confused at why any organ of hers would become greedy so quickly. She moved her gaze towards the Hatter face and couldn't help but smile. She always imagined her face like that in when she was in almost all of her classes. The eyebrow scrunched together, eyes looking around quickly, mouth hanging open at an awkward angle.

He saw her smile appear on her face again and her breathing return to its normal pattern. He smiled at how she seemed to be made happy so easily sometimes. He brought himself back to the right level, and turned around towards the Queen, who was waiting patiently for their 'moment' to end. She looked away from the bed she was studying and looked at the Hatter.

"If I may ask, why are you here?" The Hatter asked politely. She looked at him and then remembered why she actually was there.

"Oh, I have come because was looking at the Oraculum and well, things did not look very pretty." She said shaking her head. Alice looked towards the Queen with a look of pure shock.

"What is going to happen?" She said, wondering at what was so bad. The Hatter turned to face Alice with an expression that would frighten the Bandersnatch.

"Something that was never supposed to happen my dear." He looked into her eyes with a look of pure sadness and regret. Alice took her hands from her nose and placed them gently on his face. He felt something he didn't ever want to feel. He felt something warm touch his face, which must have been on Alice's hand. He felt the warmth travel in a line, down the side of his cheek. He grabbed her right hand from his cheek and looked at it to find what he thought would be there.

A small pool of his Alice's blood. He looked from her hand to her face, not realizing how angry he must have looked. Alice saw the look on his face and cowered as though she thought he might have struck her. He saw her reaction and his glare immediately softened. He pulled his hand from hers and placed it on her face.

He pulled her back up into a standing position and looked at her with an apologetic expression. She understood that he wasn't angry with her, but with the door that had, in fact, broken her nose. She pulled her hands from his face and hand and wiped them on her dress. She then looked back at the Queen who, yet again, seemed to have zoned out and was staring at the bed.

"Alice, you remember the Queen and Knave of Hearts?" The Queen asked, still looking at the bed.

"Of course, it's rather hard to forget." She said with a confused expression on her face.

"Well, the Queen and Knave have been separated. And, we found my sister, but…..um, well; she has informed me that the Knave is planning on returning. And finishing what my sister started." The Queen said with a look that made the one that Hatter had moments ago seem like a cheerful smile.


	16. Things from the past

Alice looked up the Hatter in shock as what he said sunk in. _This is my fault. As soon as I get back, something bad happens. Of course. __**You had no idea this was going to happen! Besides, we do not even know what it is yet. It could be something happy.**_ Alice closed her eyes and began to shake her head violently, trying to drive the thought of something happening to Hatter out of her head. The Hatter reached in front of him and caught Alice's face in his hands. He moved her head at an angle so he could look into her blue orbs that were now tearing up.

The Hatter took his thumb and brushed it across her face in a soothing motion. She closed her eyes and began to pull out of the Hatters grasp, to shock him by running back into his arms. She rubbed her face against his chest, sobbing and saying things like, "It's my entire fault", and "everything is going to happen." The Hatter placed his arms around Alice and pulled her towards the Hares bed to sit. The queen saw what had just happened and backed out of the room quietly.

Alice rubbed her face against his chest, looking for as much comfort as possible. She was relieved when she felt his arms wrap around her. She was pulled towards the bed so they could sit. She turned her head towards the right when she heard something fall to the ground with a loud sound. As she turned, she had kept her face against his chest and heard a sickly _crack_ as she either fixed her nose, or broke the poor appendage even more.

The Hatter looked down quickly when he heard the sound of a breaking bone come from her. He looked down to see her face, twisted with pain, holding back a very large 'ow!' He toke her chin in his hand and pulled it up to she her nose with a better angle.

He was quiet surprised to see her nose seemed to be perfectly fine. He poked at it, squeezed it, and flicked it, making sure she was not just acting strong. He sighed, as he knew she was all right. Alice, finally done sobbing, looked at what seemed to have made that sound moments ago. She looked towards the door and saw her small suitcase lying on the floor, with a note upon it. She jumped up from the bed (and the Hatter's lap) and raced towards the bag. She reached inside the bag and pulled out her journal. She opened it and found the letter the Hatter had sent her. She let out a breath that she did not know she was holding. When she found her two most prized positions completely in order and in tact, she turned her attention to the mysterious letter sitting on the bag.

She reached out her hand and grabbed the letter as she saw the Hatter also reaching out. She smiled at how when she was sad, he would always try to make her smile. She quickly opened the fold letter and leaned back into the Hatter, who was sitting behind her so he could read with her. She leaned into his chest and could hear his heartbeat after everything finally got quiet for her to hear.

The Hatter placed his chin on her head very softly, almost tickling her forehead. She smiled to the thought and continued opening the letter.

"Alice, you might want to be much more careful of your things. Yes and, we have not been able to finish our conversation from before the ball.

Sincerely. Chess.

Alice smiled at how much the cat would hold something against you until the day you die. She placed the letter on her outstretched legs and looked up to see the hatter.

She saw his face, which seemed very confused. She slowly reached her hand up and grazed her finger across the Hatters bottom lip. She saw him look down at her when she got confused herself. The Hatter looked as if he was hurt, as if she just told him to jump of a cliff.

"Hatter? What's wrong?" She said pulling herself up to turn and face him better. He pulled her back down, scared as if she was going to leave him. She pulled his face down to hers, just inches away from each other. She looked into his eyes and asked him yet again.

"What is wrong Hatter?" He looked into her eyes and made her even more confused. He pointed towards her bag in front of her feet and just pointed, not saying a thing. She looked at the bag and saw the letters she wrote in reply to him but never sent them. She pulled the closest one and showed him the letter.

"There just replies that I never sent." He read the first one and broke his silence.

"You love me?" He asked as though if she said yes he would die a painful death. He looked very grim as he thought of what she would say. 'Of course not you silly.' I would never.' He looked down into her eyes and thought about all the things she could have said, but not what she did say. She looked into his eyes and muttered a single word.

"Yes." He looked at her with that and his facial expression changed in milliseconds. A moment ago, it seemed as though someone died, but now, he looked like he might need medication to keep him calm. He smiled a very toothy smile that showed off his gap that sat between his front two teeth. She gave a small grin, looked up at him, and saw a change. He was not just the Hatter or Tarrant anymore. He was **her **Hatter. **Her **Tarrant.

He looked down and saw her eyes filled with very large sparkles. He leaned into examine her eyes further._ Is that diamonds in her eyes? How could she possible fit those in her eyes? _"Why Alice, would you have those sparkly diamonds in your eyeballs?" The Hatter asked confused. Alice looked down to hide her blush when she felt her shoulders start to shake. The Hatter looked down in confusion as she shook silently.

His memories flashed to a sad vision from years ago. He sat with his mother in a small room that was remarkably gloomy. He moved his attention back to his mother when she broke into a very loud, throaty cough. He squeezed her hand to allow her to know he was still there for her, even if her time was short.

She turned her attention toward her usually talkative son. She pulled her free left hand from her side on placed it on her sons face. "Please be different from everyone else. Please." She said desperately. "Mother? What do you mean?" The younger Hatter asked quietly. "Tarrant, please do not be sad. It happens to everyone some day. Please be happy. I shall finally be happy by reuniting with your father." She said smiling at the thought of her now deceased Husband. Tarrant pulled out of his mothers grasp and turned around.

"You can't just sit there and ask me to enjoy my own mothers' death." He said while placing his head in his own hands._ She's the only person left for me. Nothing can happen to her. Fathers gone, mother is going to leave me, and I will have no one left._ The young Hatter could never deal with this before, or imagine his mother saying this to him.

"I don't want you to enjoy it, just please do not mope around me Tarrant. You have always been the person that can brighten my day. Please don't darken it." She placed her hand on his back and used her thumb to stroke in circles over his shirt.

"Look at me. I must make sure you understand this. I love you and cannot stop this. But at least we can do is try and not worsen our moods even more" She said with a smile as she weakly attempted to turn around the still pouting Hatter. The young Tarrant looked at his dieing mother with a look of rejection upon his face.

"How can I have a good mood? I shall be alone. No mother, no father, no friends. What's a boy to do?" He said as a tear escaped his eye. Actually, the first tear since he found his mother was dieing.

"Tarrant, you have friends. You are a wonderful young man. Fifteen is the perfect age to find you a sweet heart. In addition, you will catch the perfect one for you, and very easily since you are quite the dashing man!" She said trying to encourage the teenage boy. She placed her hand gently under his chin and pulled it up to look her in the eye.

"Son, come over here. I cannot. Please. I may be ill but I am still your mother." She said, practically demanding him to her side.

He stood up and walked over to his mothers' side across the bed. He looked at his mothers now opened arms, and almost jumped into them. He sat there and cried about things that were completely out of context, with his mother shushing and cooing at him trying to calm him.

He felt his mother violently shake underneath him as he sobbed. He brushed it from his mind, thinking she had just had a form of muscle spasm.

He finally stopped all of his tears and babble to find his mother, eyes closed, and not breathing. He pulled out of her grasp and rose to his knees.

"Mother? Wake up! Please don't sleep! Not yet! Please do not leave me…..not now. Please….." He laid back down with his head on her chest, with her cold arms wrapped around his small form.

"Alice! Please do not sleep! I could not take it if you went to sleep also! Please….." He said to Alice still sitting on his lap, shaking. She stopped laughing and looked up at the Hatter, who was now in tears. She pulled herself closer to the Hatter and pulled the hat off the floor that had been on there since the encounter with the door. He looked at Alice when he felt something being placed gently on his head.

"Tarrant, please tell me what is wrong?" She said serious. She had never said his real name. Never. She may have thought it sometimes and maybe wrote it in letters, but she had never called him that. She had always wanted a special name for him. Not just a name, but also something very special. That is what she had given him.

"Well, um. Would you mind if I tell you little things? The memory is quite miserable and I do not wish to place such memories on you." He said with a look that pleaded to be helped, but did not want to become a burden.

"Silly man. Of course. Tell me as much as you like." She gave a small encouraging smile to the nervous man. He sighed in relief and began to tell her of his mothers death with very little details. He flinched at the facial expressions that dashed across her face: pain, worry, pity, and sadness. She reached towards the Hatter and pulled him into a comforting hug as she rubbed his back and let him start to sob on her bare shoulder.

He cried mainly over the years that he could not do this. To never be held, to never sob freely, to never be comforted like this. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible. She began the play with his hair by lightly tugging at small strands. She felt a shiver run through him as she looked at the window. She was very surprised to see the once early morning was now a dark starry night. She felt the Hatters tears stop flowing and his sniffles lessen.

She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "Why don't we get a blanket and head outside?" She said as she knew he would want a cup of tea, if not the whole pot. Tarrant smiled to the idea of having tea with Alice.


	17. Chapter 18 The first of everything

**Sorry I haven't been updating as quickly. I am such a mean author. Well, I found these awesome videos. Watch them! ****.com/watch?v=aUqBs6ycDbw**

**.com/watch?v=rJM5o19YvFc&feature=related**

**.com/watch?v=yWlf0u1KDaM&playnext_from=TL&videos=JzEx-uRouSY**

**.com/watch?v=JxoNTpcRi3I&playnext_from=TL&videos=JzEx-uRouSY**

**.com/watch?v=GxRnZ-901zw&playnext_from=TL&videos=JzEx-uRouSY**

**.com/watch?v=Gg9v71ry3m0&playnext_from=TL&videos=JzEx-uRouSY**

**.com/watch?v=WW-gnDU8gOg&playnext_from=TL&videos=JzEx-uRouSY**

Tarrant lifted himself of the wooden floor and placed his hand out, allowing Alice to use it to pull herself up. Alice smiled at his hand and toke it gratefully and was beginning to place her feet right so she could stand when she was picked up and pulled tight against the Hatters chest.

"Hatter? What on earth are you doing?" Alice asked confused at how lively he was acting all of a sudden.

"Just allowing your poor feet to rest." He said with a crooked smile on his face. After spending time with the Queen, he knew that sometimes girls' feet would become very painful after walking so much.

"Rest? I have barely stood all day." She said throwing her arms up in exclamation. The Hatter chuckled at the way she was reacting to him carrying her.

"Would you like me to put you down?" He asked questionably. She looked down thoughtfully and decided against it.

"I'm fine where I am." She said snuggling closer to his chest. He smiled at her childish ways. He started walking when he came to the first obstacle of their adventure to outside. The Hatter looked down at the doorknob with a troubled look on his face. Alice looked at the Hatter and understood his trouble. She moved one of her arms from around his neck, which had seemed to sneak up to there without either of them knowing, and grasped the doorknob and twisted it. She pulled open the door as far as it would go and looked back at the Hatter.

"Better?" Alice asked hoping that's what he seemed to be worried about.

"I do not wish to drop you." He said softly, looking at her with concerned eyes. Alice smiled at his worry. He was clearly worried about the flight of stairs in their way.

"Then you could put me down if you wish." She said, wanting to make him feel better. He looked away at something that seemed to be far of in the distance and looked at her.

"But my dear Just Alice, you could fall that way also. What ever can we do?" He asked confused. Alice's almost immediately brightened when she thought of something.

"Why don't we sit down on the top step and slide down on our bottoms?" She said quickly. After a moment, she blushed when she remembered what she had done to the Hatters bottom not long ago. The Hatter looked back towards Alice and would have kissed her right there, if she would have let him of course.

"Why Alice, that's a marvelous idea! And marvelous begins with the letter m, even grander!" He nearly shouted to the whole house. She smiled at his reaction to her idea. He looked back at Alice with a large smile that slowly turned into a confused look.

"Why has your face turned the color of sweet strawberries?" He asked curiously. Alice turned her face away from the Hatter and blushed even more. Tarrant leaned in closely and kissed a patch of skin still red.

"Why, you don't taste of strawberries either. You're just Alice. Why do you seem to want to be a strawberry so much my Alice?" Hatter asked confused. Alice was so embarrassed that she almost jumped out of his arms right there. She banished the thoughts away quickly and turned back with her natural pale skin tone.

"Why don't we go down now?" She said, eyeing him as though he was guilty of something before jumping down, all most stumbling down the stairs before the Hatter caught her arm and balanced her again. She looked back at him and smiled before thanking him. Tarrant simply nodded, unable to speak because of the fear of her almost falling down the flight of stairs.

Alice sat down carefully the top step. She turned her head to the side and smiled at the Hatter. She gently patted the space next to her, inviting him to join her. He smiled down at Alice then sat down behind her quickly. He placed his legs on both sides of her and then placed his arms around her and pulled the girl into his lap. Alice turned her head to the side to allow Hatter to see her look of confusion.

"Hatter, what are you doing?" She asked with a small pink blush sitting on her cheeks. Tarrant tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer.

"I simply do not wish for you to become injured. And, this ride requires a partner." He said with a devious smile on his face. Tarrant released one arm from her waist and placed it on the floor behind him and pushed, causing them to slide down the flight of stairs.

When Hatter's feet reached the floor below them, he quickly stood up gracefully, bringing the ungraceful Alice with him. Tarrant, forgetting the difference in both of their heights, had picked Alice up. She hung in the air, kicking her feet slightly, trying to get down, and not realizing the thing keeping her off the ground. He began walking when he noticed he was only able to hear his own. He looked down expecting to see the ground, but instead, a scalp with flowing blonde hair. Without a second of hesitation, he released the struggling Alice to the unforgiving living room floor.

She gasped in pain as her leg crumpled beneath her in a very awkward fashion. Tarrant immediately jumped down to the floor next to Alice. He quickly pulled her to the side, allowing her to remove her leg out from underneath her. After her leg was back in a normal position, she sighed in relief and leaned back into the Hatter's chest. He placed his chin softly on her head, sighing in relief also.

"I am so terribly sorry Alice. I should have thought before I acted." He said glumly, thinking of how bad she might have been injured. Alice pulled away and looked at the now sad Hatter.

"This was not your fault. Um, how about we say it was the floors fault?" She asked trying to cheer up the poor man. He looked up at her with a face of sadness.

"I could never blame anything else for my own fault." He said in a dark sad voice. Alice reached up and placed her hands on the sides of his face. She pulled his head from the angle to where he could look down in sadness, to look into her eyes.

"Hatter, if you had set me down softly, I still could have fallen into that state. I could have placed my feet right, instead of swinging them. Hatter, anything could have happened! And none of it would have been your fault!" She said with a reassuring smile, attempting to cheer him up.

"But Alice, none of that happened. Instead, you fell and could have been hurt, and that was my fault…" He said, looking back into her eyes with a sad look of disappointment. He pulled her right hand from his face and kissed her palm tenderly before looking back down with the same look of sadness.

"But Hatter! I am perfectly fine. I may have been in pain for a moment, but I was in pain upstairs when the door hit my face." She almost shouted while pointing violently to the stairs, trying to keep her anger down. "I better now from both incidents! Neither of it was your fault. It was just wrong place at the wrong time. Please don't blame yourself. Anyway to keep you from this." She relaxed and moved her hands from his face and looked down also.

"I'm, I'm sorry Alice. I truly hope you can forgive me. For being sad and dropping you." Hatter said while grabbing one of her hands and using his other hand to pull her face back up to show her that he was better. Tarrant placed a small gentle smile upon his face until he saw her face that was wet with fresh tears. He gently wiped his thumb across her cheek and collected the wetness.

"Please don't cry. I was being silly. Please don't cry. My eyes have been hydrated and I do not wish for either of our eyes to lose the moisture." He said, feeling the madness come into his voice. The incoherent babbling seemed to keep him calm when he became nervous at times like this.

"I'm sorry Hatter. I don't really know why I am crying. I saw how sad you were and well, I'm fine now." She said looking up and smiling gently, ensuring him that she was ok. He smiled back sweetly before pulling her into a tight hug. He brushed her hair gently, while wrapping his arms around her waist. Alice pulled her arms and placed them around his neck, pulling herself even closer.

"I love you, my Hatter." Alice barely whispered after snuggling into the crook between his neck and shoulder. He gasped at her statement, letting her know he heard her. Tarrant reached his hand from her waist and pulled her face back to look at her.

"I love you also, my just Alice. Forever." He said quietly with a small smile and red blush. She leaned forward, closing the gap between their lips. The girl placed her lips upon his softly, but pressing just enough. Tarrant reacted slowly, not understanding what was happening. He then realized that their lips had just met again, and he joined in. He took his hand from her face and placed on the back of her head, holding her there, not wanting to stop yet. Alice moved her hand to his head and entangled her hand in his orange mess of hair.

She felt there kiss deepen as they started leaning to the right side, falling to the ground. Alice felt a small lick on her bottom lip; she opened her mouth to gasp when the Hatter's tongue found hers. She moaned with pleasure as he rolled gently on top of her, straddling her. Hatter's hand moved softly from her waist to her stomach; slowly bring the hand up to her face. The hand rested gently on her cheek, softly rubbing circles under her eye.

He pulled away slowly from their kiss, and looked into her eyes with a look of pure awe. "I love you Alice. Please tell me you shall stay with me this time?" He said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Alice she reached her from his hair and placed it on his face, almost the exact same way his was doing on her. "You must be mad." She said quietly. Tarrant looked heartbroken at her statement. He began to pull away when she continued with her statement. "-to think I would possible leave you again." She said quickly with a sly smile sitting on her face. He looked back at her and immediately brightened from his dull, sad state.

"Now my Alice, I shall grab a warm blanket for us, and shall you get our tea table ready for two? He said after standing from the floor and helping Alice up also. She smiled at him and nodded, and began to head to the table.

Alice stepped outside to the chilly night. She walked slowly towards the table, feeling very strange. She walked towards the large, unfamiliar table. _Must have gotten another one when they moved to here._ She thought to herself.

She reached the table and pulled out the only to chairs that did not have fresh pastries upon the sit. She sat the two chairs next to each other at the head of the table and walked towards the tea pot that was not shattered. Alice lifted the pot and felt warmth seep through the glass, and a sweet aroma fill the air. She smiled and walked back towards the chairs and picked up two clean cups for them on the way down the rather long table.

She placed the pot and cups in a way that made a triangle if you connected them. She sat in the that seemed made for someone her size. Alice squirmed into the chair, attempting to make it comfortable when she felt two hands reach around the chair and cover her eyes.

"Hatter, did you bring the blanket?" She said when she wondered why he was playing a game when they both must be cold.

"Guess again." A gruff, familiar voice said from behind her. Alice twisted around in the sit quickly to see a mans face, with only one eye, a massive scar coming from behind a heart shaped eye patch, and dark long hair framing his face.

"Knave." Alice almost growled at the man that had indeed come on to her, tried to kill the man she loved, and was one of the man people that was against the White Queen.

"You say my name as though it is a bad thing. Why is that?" He said slyly while grasping her face with a gloved hand and pulling her even closer than they had ever been. "We don't want your precious mad man to find out you are cheating on him now do you?" He said while pressing his lips against hers roughly.

Remember, please review. They inspire me to update quicker! lol


	18. Chapter 19 Standing for everything

So sorry for the long wait! I am indeed out of the DHS shelter now so, Hooray! So, I must say this before I happen to forget. Virtually cookie to Kcoarra for guessing what happens and getting it relatively close! To the story!

Alice pushed firmly against the knave's shoulders, not wanting the touch of him. Ilosovic simply pressed further, trying to get her to succumb. Using his upper hand of strength, he moved around the chair, having a better angle to the sitting, still fighting, Alice. Picking up the small girl, he maneuvered her into his lap, holding her there with both of his hands. Hearing a raging howl from a few feet from the chair, Stanye quickly tightened his grip on Alice, and turning his head in the direction of the noise.

Alice, free from the Knave's lips finally, she turned her head to see Hatter, living up to his name. He stood in a stern position, feet spread, head down but still tilted up, and fist curled at his sides angrily.

"Wae ah ye doing there, ye Slurking urpal slackush scrum, wid me lassie in yer lap," The Hatter asked roughly, not holding back on his accent.

"Oh, so she's _yours, _Alice dear, are you in fact his?" Stayne asked, grabbing her bottom, trying to mess with the Hatter.

"Well, I know for a fact," She said whiling taking his hand of her rear end and sliding out of his lap quickly, "That if I'm _anyone's_, it is in fact, His." She said, stepping beside him, feeling both eye's on her the entire time, and grabbing his hand, eyeing a dark blanket on the ground by her feet,

"Well, I know this seems strange, but, I will need to talk to your _master _than, because well, I should tell the only Hightopp left what has in fact happened to his beloved home, after his has left it." He said calmly, suppressing a smile.

"Stayne, Why are you here?" Alice called out firmly, feeling braver next to _her _Hatter.

"At first it was to indeed, ravish you, which, I don't believe I could live and do that, so now, it is simply to deliver the news to Tarrant, in private." He said, being relatively blunt.

"Alice, do you trust him at all?" Hatter asked in Alice's ear, allowing only her to hear.

Of course I don't but I think you should at least try to see what he's saying. It could be the truth, at least he admitted to saying that he would, um…You know." She said turning to face him, blush at the inability to say the words. Hatter nodded to her words, squeezing her hand quickly before letting go, stepping to the woods close to the table at which Stanye still sat, and beckoned him forward while still walking closer.

Stanye immediately stood up and jogged to the Hatter, getting close to Alice and slowing down. "I will do what I came here for, both parts." He said quietly against her neck before biting, rather roughly, and trotting off. Alice automatically wiped off her neck, getting the excess salvia and blood from the bite of her neck to her hand, to her already grass stained dress from the Hatter.

Hatter walked forward, hearing the hesitation in footsteps, and the sound of crunch twigs and leaves once again. Tarrant stopped, leaned against a tree and waited for the Knave to reach where he had walked to. He looked to his left to see the taller man jogging towards him, looking tired already.

"What is the news?" Hatter asked when he was within hearing range.

"Well, it seems that a baby Jabberwocky has made it's home the remains of you old house." He said calmly, not trying to be nice or mean.

The Hatter automatically kicked the tree with the back of his foot, outrage by the news.

"I'll give you some time…" Ilosovic said, turning around, heading straight for Alice. _The Mad Man believed it! Now, he'll be so upset he can't stop me from getting what's rightfully mine! _He cut around a tree, wanting to get her before she could scream. He slinked behind a tree, just a few feet behind her, as she gazed up at the moon and stars.

He stepped out from behind it and jumped forward, landing quietly behind her. Without hesitation, he reached around her with one hand covered her mouth, with the other, automatically, raising her dress. Alice's muffled scream were a little louder than her thought they would be, so he whispered in her ear warnings of silence, telling her it would feeling better for both of them if she would just accept it, and stop fighting.

_In Hell I'll stop fighting!_ Alice thought to herself as she slapped at his lower hand, that was trying to get to her knickers, while she mentally prepared herself to bite as hard as she could on Stayne' hand over her mouth.

With a sickening crunch, she broke through the glove, through his skin, a let his hand go so she could finally scream. "_**HHHAATTTTEERRRRRRR!**_"

With a break in the night, animals flew from the trees, into the air, other animals began to make their own little screams, and loud, fast footsteps.

_How? I thought there weren't any more Jabbers! How could this be…..__**It is because you left! You didn't try to fix the place, or collect things the attract animals! You just got your hat and left like a filthy-**_ The inner thought of the Hatter when he heard a loud shouting of his name come from the edge of the woods. _Alice! Him leave! I pretty much gave her to him!_

Before even thought of saving Alice, his feet began running very quickly to the direction of which the noise came from.

He got to the edge of the woods to see a crying Stayne rolling on the ground, clutching a bleeding hand to his chest, and a small Alice, crumpled to the ground, crying and shaking, whimpering his name over and over.

Hatter ran over to Alice, pulling her head to his chest, and began to pet it with one hand while the other rubbed her upper back. She leaned closer to him and began sobbing more, clutching the bottom of her dress, holding it down.

"Alice, darling, when you are ready to do anything else, just tell me," He said as he pulled the blanket he had brought out, and wrapped it around her.


End file.
